


The little boy

by Lieka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of a little boy who constantly has dreams about people's death. He is getting used of it, but has lost all innocence that a child should have. The only person he feel near to is his mother, to whom he can talk about these visions without frightening her or being judged by her. When he sees his mother's death, he lose all his remaining faith in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [L'enfant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882610) by [Lieka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka)



> Hi!
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so if you see any error it is normal, and I would gladly correct it if you inform me of its existence.
> 
> Oh, and just to be sure you know, this story doesn't have a good ending.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this short story!

He woke up suddenly, his heart racing like if hell was after him. He was a child who was always making nightmares and tonight wasn’t any different. His body was still trembling, but he wasn’t as afraid as he has already been in the past, he knew that they were mostly just dreams. _Mostly_ … How he did always hope that they were just that, nightmares…

 

So used of them that he wouldn’t cry anymore when he had them. This one was special, so he got up and went silently to his mother’s room.

 

–      Mother?

 

She finally got up after a few more attempts.

 

–      What is it, darling? One of your peculiar dreams again?

–      Well… yes but, it was different. You say that over time, I would see future too, not just present or near present events.

–      Something makes you think you saw a future event?

–      It was my birthday. Mom, do you know why I keep seeing people’s death?

–      Who have you saw die at your birthday?

–      Was probably only a nightmare…

–      We both know you can difference them. Who was it?

–      You, mother.

–      Do you know how?

 

She made him a place for him to join her. He would remember her as someone sweet and calm, someone he could talk to about his visions without fearing to be troubling.

 

–      I haven’t really understood… there were flames all around the backyard and you were trapped inside. You were burning and you were yelling to me that it wasn’t my fault.

–      I’m sure it wasn’t.

–      I think… the flames were from me.

–      Even so, it’s not your fault if it wasn’t your purpose. You’re young, we cannot expect kids to control their power, even more so when those power is like yours. It’s not your fault.

–      I don’t want to kill you.

–      Thanks. But don’t worry, boy. I’m going to be fine. Dead or alive, I swear.

–      Where would I go? Where _will_ I go?

–      To your aunt’s house. They are magical too, but they don’t have your strength. When I won’t be there, I want you to be a good boy, and I want you to stop talking about your visions.

–      Why is that so?

–      You wouldn’t want to be taken for a death bringer, wouldn’t you?

–      But I do…

–      No, you see death, you don’t cause them.

–      I will kill you.

–      You won’t. Remember, in your vision, I told you it wasn’t your fault, listen to your mother.

 

The little boy yawned and stretched before falling asleep by listening to his mother’s soothing singing voice.

 

* * *

 

  

–      Why aren’t you happy?, asked his grand-mother. We have done all that for your birthday.

–      That celebration should be banished, the little boy told.

–      Can’t you just be like other kids?

 

He looked through her and shrugged. “That boy…” he heard her say. He left her, having no wish to stay by her side. The boy went to his mother’s side instead.

 

–      I made that dream again, he told her. Why do you stay?

–      To protect you.

–      I don’t need your protection, not today.

–      Today over all, this _is_ the day you need me.

 

The little boy tried to pull off his mother but she kept him in her arms, where she knew she could still protect him for a while.

 

–      Be a bit more cheerful, I want to remember your smile.

 

He didn’t wanted to, but for his mother he knew he would lose, he made a fragile and small smile for her.

 

–      Thanks boy.

–      I love you, mother.

–      I love you too.

 

The rest of the celebration went well, without any accident, so well he thought she wouldn’t die after all. He decided he would help her clean up the mess, but it is then that it happened. He was sweeping in the courtyard when a bee stung him. Surprised and panicked, he let out a cry mixed with his power from within. Fire rose, flames raged around him. He couldn’t stay there, but he was stuck, imprisoned by the heat. His mother saw the little boy accidental outburst and ran to him, protectively. With the little power she herself had, she raised a protection around the boy, but couldn’t protect herself, nor had she anymore strength to go back where there was no more danger.

 

–      Listen boy! Go out of the flames! And listen’o’me! This is _not_ your fault! This _is not_ your fault! Now GO! I won’t be able to keep it long! Go my boy!

–      Mother!

–      GET OUT!

 

He tried to reach her and bring her out, but she pushed him toward safety. He then knew it was too late and he stepped back to the parking lot, where no flames could reach him. What he saw didn’t surprise him, he saw it before, and he knew it would happen. Yet, he had wished he could have save her. But no, he had seen her death and he was unable to save her.

 

–      I’m a death bringer, he murmured.


End file.
